The Banana the Fly and the Knife in the Back
by Gennie Rose
Summary: My first teen titans fanfic told from Beast boys perspective. Basically a really goofy story about BB being avoided by the rest of the Titans and him trying to find out what their up to.


This is a story written all in Beast Boys perspective and yes, it is a tad cheesy, but cheese is good *yum*. -Jenn  
  
The Banana the Fly and the Knife in the Back  
  
The moment I stepped out of my room I knew something was up. Robin was acting all shifty and couldn't even make it to level five on Monster Masher. After a disappointing early morning gaming session I made tofu eggs out of the kindness of my heart, but everyone had already cleared out of the tower. What was going on?  
  
After scarfing down the rest of breakfast I rushed off to find out what was up. I changed into a falcon and flew off over jump city. I decided to hit the arcade, Robin's prime hang out, and plus the new Zombie Revenge was out, and I had been dying to try it. I swooped down to the sidewalk below and shifted back to normal, walking in I was surprised at how empty the place was. No sign of Robin or any of the other Titans either, man, why were they avoiding me? I made a beeline for the nearest Zombie Revenge game. The game totally rocked it was plow and bang zombie guts all over the place. Oh, yeah now back to my search.  
  
I was seriously beginning to feel left out and I hadn't even done anything to deserve this. When I sighted Star coming out of a boutique. She was carrying a lot of large bags. I thought I would swoop down and ask if she needed any help, like the gentleman I am, but when she caught sight of me she turned the other way and rushed off. I followed her from above as she wove in and out of alleyways. She thought she had lost me but I was too crafty and changed to a fly and landed on her shoulder. I laughed to myself *Beast Boy you are the man* and sat back and enjoyed the ride.  
  
It wasn't too long before we had come to the tower. Star sat down her bags and called out to Robin. 'Robin, I have purchased the woven fabrics where are Cyborg and Raven?" "Oh, good. You sure you got everything on the list? Star what is this?" Robin was holding up a small plastic bunny. "Oh, Robin isn't it delightful I saw this frozen rabbit and just had to buy it" I laughed as Star rushed over and grabbed the plastic rabbit and clutched it in a rib crushing hug. "Hah ha, Star I'm glad you got something for yourself. Well it looks like its all here lets go get ready for the party. Beast Boy doesn't know what's going on does he?" "Oh, he nearly caught me at the store but I was quick and rushed off through the alley ways. But I am sure I have lost him" So, they were planning a party and I wasn't invited. How could they be so heartless?  
  
After Robin and Star left the living room I changed back and sulked up the stairs to my room. I couldn't believe it, how could they do this to me, me the green man. Had I not been there with them through it all, did I not provide hours of entertainment. If you pricked me would I not bleed. Betrayed and feeling more alone then ever I went to the only friend I had left ... the television.  
  
After channel surfing for about an hour and finding nothing on but Friends. I sulked back downstairs, I figured that if they didn't want me around I would do the exact opposite. I was going to trash their party. I stalked into the living room and turned into a tiger and started tearing up all the party decorations in sight. Pleased with the destruction I had wrought. I changed back and sat on the couch awaiting the return of my 'so called' friends. Yet as I sat my eyes drifted to the destroyed banners *oh, no* they read, 'Beast boy happy anniversary.' *Crud* it was the anniversary of the day I had joined The Titans. I felt awful how could I have doubted my wonderful friends. So cleverly I pieced the banner back together and began gluing it back together. They would never know, and just as I was thinking this I heard the door open. "BEAST BOY!" ,they all cried in unison. "I...uh...ummm....yeah," I stammered "I'm...sorry." "Its ruined all our lovely planning how could you tear the paper hangings we all worked so hard on." Star said as she picked up a handful of what used to be crepe paper. "I...uh...I thought you guys were planning a party and weren't going to invite me, I mean you were avoiding me...I'm sorry." "Its okay BB we can still have a kickin party without the streamers and whatnot." Cyborg said as he patted me on the back, which sent me hurling face first into the floor. "Sorry dude" he said as he offered me his hand. Now up on my feet I was sat down in the kitchen where a large vegetarian pizza sat in front of me. I dug in and between mouthfuls thanked my friends who were also chowing down. It was the best.  
  
Yet, nothing could have prepared me for the presents. It was awesome, new C.d.s, clothes, and best of all the new Zombie Revenge game. After schooling Cyborg I thanked all my best buds and went off to bed. I learned my lesson never turn into a tiger and shred papers without reading them first. 


End file.
